Silver Brigade
The Redemption Silver Brigade is primarily made up of angels. It includes specific angels such as Gabriel, Michael, and the Angel of Revelation, but it also includes generic ones, such as a Guiding Angel. The silver brigade is interesting in that most of its heroes are genderless non-human heroes, making a lot of cards, such as Murder, useless against them. However, this is made up for in the fact that the silver brigade tends to be very weak, with the exception of Michael, Gabriel and Captain of the Host. The angels also have several heroes with access to all sites, examples are Angel in the Path and Angel at Jerusalem. An entire expansion pack was devoted to silver brigade angel heroes: the angel wars expansion. The heroes in this pack are all characters in the series Angel Wars produced by TeleStoryToons. All the cards in this pack also feature card art from the series, which can actually be a deterrent if you are a fan of the "classic" card art. However, the angels here all have excelent abilities, and should be considered when building a silver brigade deck. This expansion pack also introduced an essential fortress for all silver brigade decks: Chamber of Angels. Once Chamber of Angels is placed on the field, it ensures that its owner will almost never run out of heroes. For more information, read the Chamber of Angels article. Some skeptics may ask if angels are appropriate to use when rescuing Lost Souls. After all, aren't angels simply messangers? First of all, there are instances in the Bible, such as in Genesis 3:24 and Numbers 22, where Angels were used as Guardians or Warriors. Second of all, the fact that the majority of Angels are messangers makes them one of the most worthy creatures to use. One of the biggest problems secular skeptics have with the game is that it appears that the heroes are actively save the lost souls, when Christians claim that only God can truly save anyone. Since Angels are generally messangers, it can be understood that the angels are simply giving the message of Christ and his Salvation to the Lost Souls, and then they must make the decision to accept him on their own. Recomended Cards Hero Cards: Angel in the Path (with any white brigade female of your choice); Angel with the Secret Name; Angel at Shur; Angel at the Tomb; Arianna; Captain of the Host; Eli; Gabriel; Kira; Michael (with Michael's Sword); Paladin the Fighter; Swift; Enhancement Cards: A Mighty Blow; Bound; Commissioned; Created by Christ; Defeating the Enemy; Ears to Hear; The First Trumpet; The Second Trumpet; The Third Trumpet; The Fourth Trumpet; The Fifth Trumpet; The Sixth Trumpet; The Seventh Trumpet; The Fourth Seal; The Seventh Seal; Freeing Earthquake; Godspeed; Hammer of Heaven; I am Justice (also an Artifact); I am Sustainer (also an Artifact); Innumerable; Michael's Sword (with Michael); Multitude; Not Alone; Praise Him Moon; Primary Objective; Refined by Fire; Spiritual Beings; Spiritual Sight; Sword of the Fighter; Weapon of Light; Weapon of the Holy; Winds (with Chamber of Angels); Wings; Working Together Fortresses/Sites: Chamber of Angels; The Ends of the Earth Lost Souls: Matthew 19:26; Artifacts: Crown of Thorns (with the Trumpets and the Fourth Seal);